


The Devil’s On Roller Skates (Hello Time Bomb)

by lightly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been in Palo Alto for less than a week now and already she was tired of waiting for something to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil’s On Roller Skates (Hello Time Bomb)

The Devil’s On Roller Skates (Hello Time Bomb)

 

I.

 

She’d been in Palo Alto for less than a week now and already she was tired of waiting for something to start. It might help if she knew what she was waiting for, that same faceless, indefinable thing she had been searching for since she told Andover to go fuck itself back in February.

And now it was October, just a breath away from being November, and she still had no idea what she was doing. It was getting harder to run when she didn’t know what she was running from or where she was running to. She had this devil on my tail feeling that she just couldn’t shake, that made her palms sweaty and her feet itch. And there may have been a little voice humming in her head that she wasn’t giving this place enough of a chance to prove it was going to be different, but there was a louder one yelling at her that she didn’t have to, just pick up, run, go now.

 

II.

 

She watched a flustered middle aged man tack a help wanted sign to the window of a busy bar, knowing full well that any kind of job was like gold dust in a College town he hadn’t even waited to see it stick properly, it wouldn’t be there long enough to fall down.

Hands reached for it immediately, hers were just the fastest. She undercut a badly made up zombie guy, his mask-muffled “oomph” revealing that her elbow had caught him in the ribs, but she didn’t have time to care. She just pasted on a weak smile and pushed her way inside. The smell of fresh cooked ribs made her dizzy, she was hunger-weak and about at the point where she would kill a man for the meat under his nails rather than eat one more bowl of ramen. Maybe she could arrange some free food while she was here.

She got the nod to start work that night, which is what she expected, half hoped for and half hoped against.

She really didn’t like Halloween.

 

III.

 

Five minutes into her sudden employment, she almost tipped a tray of beer over a tall blond girl who was almost wearing a bastardization of a Nurse’s outfit.

“Sorry,” The girl said with a brilliantly sincere smile. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Have you found him?” Another, different, badly made up zombie guy appeared from nowhere. The blond girl shook her head no and continued to scan the bar. “We’re looking for a guy named Sam.” This new zombie guy slurred at her, snaking a hand around her shoulders. She couldn’t push him away while still clinging to her tray. “Have you seen him? He’s got brown hair and is really, really, really, really, really, reeeeeeeeeally tall.”

The drunken description matched just about half the guys in this place.

“When I find him,” the girl said, a soft tinge of fondness to her voice. “I’m going to nail him to the floor.”

So, not the first time this Sam had gotten lost.

“Wait, Jess.” Second Zombie guy called out. “Think I see him.”

“Oh, yeah, there he is.” Jess said, already making her way through the throng of people.

And then they were both gone, lost in the crowd and she never did figure out just who they were looking for. A cold tendril of _something_ worked its way down her back, pressing hard like a hand on her spine. This was followed by an actual hand, one on her shoulder that startled her so much that she almost dropped her tray again.

“Meg?” Her brand new boss said. “When you’ve served those, there’s some orders up in the kitchen.”

“I’m on it, Joe.” She said with a cover up smile.

 

IV.

 

There was black smoke dancing around the vent in the kitchen, so dense, so thick she couldn’t believe that so far no one else seemed to be noticing it. It swept in and out of the dirty white slats, if she squinted the right way it almost looked like it was breathing.

“You ok, kid?” The burly chef asked, squeezing his way passed her.

“Uh, yeah.” She stammered. “I’m good.” She tore her eyes from the vent to look at him.

“Shit, girl. You look like you seen a ghost.”

She turned back to the vent; there was nothing there but dust and a smattering of stains.

“I think I did,” She said. “I really think I did.”

 

FIN


End file.
